


Солнечный свет

by al_solarsoul



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: 1980s, Drama, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: Борис Щербина просит помощи Ульяны Хомюк в одном щепетильном вопросе. Она должна выяснить для него кое-какие сведения у Валерия Легасова. Но поскольку прослушку КГБ никто не отменял, придется выяснять все старым проверенным способом - через шифр. К каким последствиям это приведет, читайте в работе.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/8516389
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 3





	Солнечный свет

Борис пребывал в полнейшем раздрае. Вот уж не думал никогда, что придется просить. Ему, заместителю Председателя Совета Министров. Да еще и о таких деликатных вещах. И не так уж хорошо знакомого человека. По сути, что он знал об этой Ульяне Хомюк, чтобы доверять ей такие вещи? Ничего, кроме ее должности и того, что она везде сует свой беспокойный нос. Разве что хоть какую пользу Валерию приносила — а значит, и всему их сумасшедшему делу в общем. И на том ладно, поэтому вопросом, кто она такая, как человек, Борис и не задавался. Ранее.

_«Нам с вами стоит пройтись».  
«Но меня ждет товарищ Легасов, я должна…»  
«Мы пройдемся»._

Их разговор состоялся несколькими минутами до того, как эта беспокойная женщина появилась в пределах гостиницы. И даже не в холле, а на улице, подальше от в конец задолбавших прослушек и вечно бодрых людей КГБ. Хотя сам вопрос и то, как он его задал… в этом не было ничего такого. Ведь не было, правда?..

_«Ульяна, мне нужна ваша помощь».  
«Какого рода помощь вы от меня хотите?»  
«Я бы хотел…»_

Выждав какое-то время на улице, Борис собирался с мыслями. И что бы там ни надумала себе товарищ Хомюк, он был уверен, что все слова подобрал правильно. А значит, что могло пойти не так? Все просто, и скоро он получит свой ответ. Так что после того, как задача была поставлена, он, казалось бы, со спокойной душой отпустил женщину выполнять. Но почему было так не по себе? Он не курил — в отличие от Валерия, чья дурная привычка изводила его время от времени. Но сейчас был именно тот подходящий случай, когда хотелось затянуться.

Но вот теперь, спустя более получаса, Борис сам пересек холл гостиницы своим размашистым шагом — бежевый ковер с нелепой абстракцией в качестве рисунка под ногами неприятно хрустел. Дальше по лестнице. И вот он уже шел по длинному пустому коридору гостиницы к нужному номеру. Он уже делал это столько раз. Практически поселился в том номере. С бежевым ковролином, бежевыми шторами, стенами. Мебелью. Почти под копирку. И не поймешь ведь даже сразу — свой или… чужой.

Как ему осточертела и эта гостиница, и сам Чернобыль тоже надоел. Даже не смотря на то, что они с Валерием добились определенных успехов. Даже не смотря на это — все равно слишком большой ценой, ценой жизней многих людей. Мог ли подобный успех восприниматься как луч света, в то время же сам Борис недоумевал, как смог так быстро, несоизмеримо быстро погрязнуть в темноте и абсолютной нереальности происходящего? Цена лишь одного человека, что сидел в своем номере сейчас и… просто отвечал на вопросы. На привычные вопросы, обыденные. Борис мог ведь и сам их задать, но что же останавливало? Вопрос — ответ, и не было в этом ничего… «такого». Но вот что находилось по ту сторону… Борис не знал, чего страшился больше: простого ответа или того разговора, что по логике должен был бы последовать затем. Или духу не хватало. Борису Щербине, заместителю Председателя Совета Министров СССР.

Вот так он и шел, гоняя по кругу тяжелые мысли, как любимую пластинку.

Вскоре показалась нужная цель из кучи других, одинаковых. Он повернул ручку двери, словно воздуха набрал перед прыжком.

Да — ничего не изменилось в самом номере. Даже не передвинулось ни на метр, всюду было по-прежнему бежевое пятно — куда ни глянь. Журнальный столик перед широким диваном, где слишком близко сидели эти двое, отражал солнечный свет из окна. Разве что початая бутылка небрежно стояла у края да пара стаканов. А сам диван вокруг них был завален различной макулатурой — от стандартных отчётов, личных дел до бесчисленных черновиков с расчётами.

Борис снял надоевшее за день пальто, повесил его на зеркало у входа.

— У меня был как-то опыт… — слышался доверительный шепот Хомюк. — Я проводила опыт в своей лаборатории, мне ассистировала студентка — девушка из приличной семьи, имела неплохой шанс выпуститься с отличием. И все вдруг… Сама мысль об этом…

Пара шагов внутрь, привычное движение в сторону шкафа, опора на него спиной. Разве что ладони Борис пристыженно спрятал в карманах. Перебивать их не хотелось — вдруг он появился не вовремя? Хотя странно — они ведь могли сбежать на улицу для разговора, как какое-то время назад он сам поступил. Или Хомюк уже узнала все, что он просил?..

— Но вы не станете отрицать, что у меня был план, хороший план, и он…

— Сработал, хотите сказать?

— Да, сработал. Сейчас все в порядке.

— Именно поэтому вы с песком и бором решили оставить все, как есть?

Борис многозначительно кашлянул, отчего оба, занятые, очевидно, увлекательной беседой, синхронно повернулись к нему. Произошло две примечательных вещи. Оба схватили один и тот же листок с дивана, их пальцы соприкоснулись, отчего уши у Валерия мгновенно вспыхнули. После непродолжительной возни листок, порванный уже в двух местах, осел в руках Хомюк. И что это тут…

Спелись. Ничего удивительного. Вот он — ответ на вопрос. Стоило догадаться, что попытка изначально была провальная. Даже больше — полностью безумная. Зато теперь все встало на свои места.

Застигнутые врасплох, они резко отсели друг от друга на приличное расстояние. Валерий покраснел. Его макушка попала в луч света — это выглядело достаточно очаровательно, чтобы понимать, кому в действительности принадлежала самая важная часть работы по решению такой масштабной проблемы, как авария на ЧАЭС. Борис бы даже съерничал с удовольствием, вот только оживленная дискуссия возобновилась.

— Вообще-то, — Валерий почему-то кинул слегка смущенный взгляд на него, но продолжил, — мы убили все живое в радиусе нескольких километров, мы похоронили даже почву. — С каждым словом он заводился все больше, что давало Борису очередную пищу для размышлений. — Скинули в реактор каждый, мать его, графитовый кусок. И если вы не заметили, товарищ Хомюк, там огромный бетонный саркофаг без каких-либо намёков…

— Да уж, похоронить все живое в зародыше это хороший план, — сегодня Хомюк вполне успешно справлялась с сарказмом вместо него. А именно это он слышал по ее интонациям. — Но что же вы будете делать, если вдруг когда-нибудь топливо все-таки расплавит бетонную подушку?

— Не расплавит!

Какие-то проблемы, хотел было спросить Борис, но опять же не смог даже таким образом вклиниться в диалог, настолько оживленным он был. Они буквально заканчивали предложения друг за другом. И о чем они спорили?.. Ведь проблема была уже решена — и над Чернобыльской АЭС действительно построили…

— Напомните-ка мне, товарищ Легасов, — она особенно выделила последние два слова, и это опять-таки наталкивало на мысль, что до его прихода их общение было более фривольным, — что вы говорили тогда? Вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят?..

— А вы сказали — шестьдесят на сорок!.. Я предусмотрел все. Я произвел расчеты — уж лучше я триста раз перепроверю и возведу саркофаг из чужих костей, чем буду рисковать ни за что!

На удивление, Хомюк промолчала. И ведь точно такой же взгляд в его сторону следовал и от нее. Да что ж здесь происходило-то до его прихода?..

— Вы решили всерьез взяться за это дело, я смотрю.

Валерий снял свои очки, протер и надел снова.

— Я больше не хочу. Не хочу об этом думать, что-то решать, — Валерий снова бросил возмущенный взгляд на торчащий уголок скомканного листа в ее ладони. — Проблема решена, и лучше оставить все в том виде, в котором это есть сейчас. Хорошо? Вы меня понимаете?

— Вы лучше задайте себе вопрос, товарищ Легасов, почему вдруг реактор взорвался. Он ведь взорвался и создает проблемы до сих пор, вы ведь не будете этого отрицать, правда?

Приглядевшись, Борис заметил, что Хомюк направляла в сторону спорщика обломок карандаша, который держала в другой руке, нисколько не заботясь, как нелепо это выглядело со стороны. Уж не в качестве ли защиты?..

Теперь не ответил Валерий. Ситуация становилась тем интереснее, и Борис уже хотел узнать, чем это все могло закончиться.

— Я снова и снова проверяю все цифры, — продолжала давить Хомюк. — Учитываю даже худшие условия, и ответ всегда один. Я не знаю, как такое оказалось возможным, но…

Валерий, все еще по какой-то странной причине смущенный, невесело усмехнулся:

— Когда реактор РБМК работает на малой мощности, он нестабилен, только и всего. В нормальных условиях это компенсируется…

Не договорив, он перевел взгляд на журнальный столик, по-прежнему даже взглядом не пересекаясь с Борисом.

— В нормальных условиях… — Ульяна Хомюк, проследив за его взглядом, отчего-то тоже тихо хмыкнула. — Где вы видели здесь, в Чернобыле, нормальные условия? Здесь все нереально. Неразумно.

— Пожалуйста… Ульяна, — Валерий снова глянул в ее сторону, протянув к ней руки в широком жесте. И словно опомнившись, он одернул себя. Все это и то, что он обратился к ней по имени, в конец запутало Бориса. Да черт побери, о чем они говорили на самом деле? — Поймите. Я не думал, что это может привести к таким последствиям. Никто не знал.

— Никто не знал чего? — наконец вклинился Борис. Невольным наблюдателем ему быть надоело — хотелось узнать, немедленно узнать всю правду.

Ведь просил ее просто поговорить с Валерием, а она что? Что она делала, спрашивается?..

_«Я бы хотел, чтобы ты помогла мне, чтобы я мог помочь…»  
«Валерию Легасову?»  
«Да»._

Валерий еще смотрел какое-то время на Хомюк, сохраняя молчание, но вопрос был задан, и не отвечать на него было бы как минимум невежливо. Борис ждал, но вскоре тот повернулся к нему и медленно проговорил, подбирая слова:

— В 75-м году… на аналогичном реакторе РБМК в Ленинграде повредился топливный канал… Операторы нажали кнопку АЗ-5, но мощность на краткий миг усилилась… И как… как я уже сказал, работающий на малой мощности реактор склонен к скачкам реакционности… В общем, если полностью убрать из реактора все контрольные боровые стержни, то первым, что входит в активную зону, если их вернуть на место, является не бор, а графит. Вот поэтому все и… произошло.

Вот оно как. Очевидно, что до его прихода они уже обсудили все, касающееся этой мутной истории, факты. А ему ведь вначале на секунду показалось, что Хомюк таким способом просто пыталась выяснить кое-что для него. А оказалось — для себя… И именно поэтому они тут развили столь жаркую дискуссию.

Борис терпеть не мог, когда случалось такое — он по-прежнему до конца не разбирался в области деятельности Валерия, во всех этих чертежах, расчетах, терминах. В том числе и в этом женщина-ученый давала сто очков вперед.

Борис терпеть не мог чего-то не понимать, о чем имели представление другие, и, словно почувствовав, Валерий пояснил:

— Графитовые наконечники стержней вытесняют воду и пар, и реакционность не понижается, а повышается.

Лучше не стало, и даже стараться понять, скорее всего, было бессмысленно. Зачем тогда убрали боровые стержни? Зачем нажали кнопку АЗ-5?..

— В Советском Союзе, — продолжил Валерий, — при строительстве атомных электростанций невозможно было учитывать опыт других стран. Не с чем было сравнивать полученные результаты. Все это было засекречено, да если бы и нет — мы были первыми. Задача поставлена — нужно выполнить в срок… Такой способ выработки энергии считался самым надежным, ну, а, как вы уже знаете, правила по безопасности до сих пор остаются несовершенными. Они писались-то в процессе эксплуатации! Это все равно, что… возвести дом из пчелиных ульев и не озаботиться даже сеткой на голову.

— Атом урана — это пуля, — припомнил давний разговор Борис. — Но никак не пчелы.

— Ну… хорошо, вы правы. Но… только представьте… Вы ведь служили?

— Да я две войны прошел.

— Вот… Представьте на секунду, что вам впервые выдали оружие. Вы примерно представляете, как оно стреляет. И что стреляет оно пулями. Но его конструкция изначально несовершенна — вас никто не предупредил, что ствол уже имеет вздутие. Но как работать с ним, как стрелять, вы догадываетесь, и вот, когда вы нажимаете на спуск, как вы думаете, что происходит? — ответ был очевиден, и поэтому Валерий вернулся к теме. — Уран-графитовый реактор был придуман и опробован самым первым, но конструкции замедляющих блоков имели целый ряд недостатков. И уж то, что мы построили вокруг Чернобыльской атомной станции, «Укрытие», последний наш способ защиты, который мы использовали — это обязательная составляющая в системе безопасности атомных станций в других странах!.. В совокупности… целый ряд факторов привел к тому, что реактор взорвался.

После долгой тяжелой речи Валерий наконец выдохнул и взгляд устремил в пол.

— Так операторы все-таки невиновны?

— И да, и нет, — два голоса проговорили это одновременно и с почти одинаковыми интонациями.

— Что это значит?

— Они виновны в грубой некомпетентности, — ответил Валерий. — В нарушении мер безопасности…

— Но в аварии…

— Нет.

До чего же бесило это их единство.

— У меня есть записи работников станции и пожарных, — добавила Хомюк, — которые мне удалось собрать и по ним восстановить хронологию событий в ту ночь, минута за минутой, решение за решением. Я показала их товарищу Легасову. Согласно показаниям выходит, что операторы сначала нажали кнопку АЗ-5, а затем произошел взрыв.

— И?..

_«Ва… Товарищ Легасов… абсолютно и всецело человек науки… Я это понимаю. Но ведь в жизни должны быть и другие… аспекты. А он… ничего не видит, кроме цифр и… В общем, у меня есть кое-кто на примете…»  
«И вы решили, что ему это нужно?»_

Борис начинал чувствовать себя идиотом. Ладно, Валерий — он всего лишь по долгу службы называл вещи своими именами и до тошноты сыпал профессиональными терминами, но, тем не менее, наоборот, обычно за счет этого же старался как можно более понятно объяснить, что именно имел в виду. Но Хомюк же словно издевалась над ним. Водила его за нос и заодно вызывала в нем праведный гнев.

Но что-то подсказывало Борису, что позволь он себе высказаться в присутствии Валерия на ее счет, ни к чему хорошему бы это не привело.

— Они не знали.

Вот оно что!.. Все это было засекречено, правильно сказал Валера. Борис тяжело выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Слишком много потрясений для одного дня. Для одного года.

— Надеюсь, вы не дурак, товарищ Легасов, и не собираетесь рассказывать об этом в Вене?

— В Вене?

Снова вздох. Лучше бы он об этом не упоминал при Хомюк. Но ничего не поделаешь — она бы все равно скоро узнала.

— Будет суд. Над Дятловым, Фоминым и Брюхановым, — нехотя ответил Борис.

— Валерий уже сказал, нас всех троих попросят дать экспертное заключение, но причем тут Вена?

Валерий?.. Прямо вот так?

_«Вы действительно думаете, что ему нужен кто-то?»_

— ЦК посылает меня в Вену, — уточнил Валерий. — Там штаб-квартира…

— Агенства по атомной энергии, да? — спросила Хомюк. Кинув карандаш на стол, отчего тот покатился в сторону стакана, она расположилась на сидении удобнее. — МагАтЭ. Рассказать об этом там… Отличная идея. Я горжусь вами, Валерий.

— Что — отличная идея? — Борис уже не скрывал своего пренебрежения. — Унизить нацию, которая одержима тем, чтобы не быть униженной? Вы в своем уме, товарищ Хомюк?

— А почему нет, товарищ Щербина?

Он смотрел на них обоих. На одинаковые лица. Словно спелись. И вдвоем не желали слышать никаких разумных доводов. Как они не понимали, что за такое можно было получить серьезные проблемы?..

Борис оторвался от твердой поверхности дверцы шкафа, подходя к ним ближе.

— Нельзя сомневаться в превосходстве советской ядерной промышленности, вам это понятно? — рявкнул он, по обыкновению надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Но нет.

— Вы еще сделку с КГБ предложите.

Сумасшедшая женщина. В конце концов, здесь же всюду были их прослушки! Если свою жизнь ни в грош не ставила, то могла хотя бы поберечь чужую! Одно дело — разговаривать шифром, что он в начале и наблюдал, и совсем другое — обсуждать настолько серьезные темы в присутствии лишних ушей.

— Этот человек, — Борис указал пальцем в сторону Валерия, брюзжа слюной, его руки тряслись — он это заметил. — Этот человек поручился за вас перед самим Чарковым, первым заместителем председателя КГБ СССР, что вы несете?

Что происходило сейчас, в данный момент — Борис ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Он лишь вспоминал тот примечательный разговор с товарищем Чарковым в Москве, после доклада Михаилу Сергеевичу о текущей на тот момент обстановке в Чернобыле, насчет Хомюк. Показывающий, казалось, самую суть Валерия. А сейчас что?.. Он ее защищал уже тогда! Уже тогда она была просто Ульяной.

_«Ну, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы такой человек, как товарищ Легасов, после всего… Этого… Остался один, вы понимаете?»  
«Вы видите людей насквозь, почему же вы тогда не видите очевидного?»  
«Он производит впечатление достаточно закрытого человека, сухого. Скажете, это не так? В общем, задайте ему пару простых вопросов как бы невзначай, узнайте у него, я уверен, такое знакомство ему не повредит»._

В тот момент, когда они стояли под деревом, крона которого скрывала их секреты, хитрая улыбка этой женщины не вызвала в его душе таких противоречий. Даже намеков в себе не несла. А оказалось… Худшее из зол. Без сомнения, поговорить с ней — было одно из самых дурацких его решений. За исключением, пожалуй, использования лунохода на крыше станции при уборке графита. Но которое, к слову, все-таки привело его к тому, что он узнал, наконец, свой ответ. Что ж, отрицательный результат — тоже результат. Осталось только пожелать удачи, поскольку разумности и рационализма в данном случае точно не хватало.

— В Советском Союзе, чтобы вы знали, товарищ Щербина, работает шестнадцать реакторов РБМК. Шестнадцать!

— А в чем проблема оперативно устранить их недостатки? — Валерий перевел на Бориса свой наивный взгляд и обратно.

— Единственный способ заставить Центральный комитет принять меры, Валерий, это придать всю эту историю огласке, — спокойный тон Хомюк никак не вязался со всей серьезностью ситуации. — Настоять на реформе.

Блестяще. И даже последствия радиации тут не припишешь. Одна патологически слетела с катушек, а другой изначально наивен, как малое дитя. Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, но Валерия потопить он точно не даст!

— Меня не послушают, но будь у меня такой шанс — рассказать правду… я бы непременно этим шансом…

Хомюк даже придвинулась к Валерию чуть ближе. И это было последней каплей.

— Как нам повезло, что у вас его нет, — Борис перебил ее довольно грубо, отчего та значительно напряглась, готовая отстаивать свою позицию всеми неправдами.

Борис не дал ей и этого шанса — он сделал еще один шаг вперед — и даже не заметил, что по ходу нарастания гнева внутри себя приближался к центру комнаты. И вот сейчас уже его нога упиралась в преграду из лакового журнального столика. Жидкость в бутылке расплескалась по стенкам.

Хомюк он оставил за спиной. Больше с этой женщиной ему не о чем было разговаривать. И даже если она что-то успела выяснить до его появления и сделать какие-то свои определенные выводы… да даже если ей удалось обратить ситуацию в свою пользу — добиться своего в одном… Такую выгоду получить с этого Борис ей все равно не даст — провалиться ему на этом самом месте!

Даже если и так, тем более если это так, как он себе представил, Ульяна Хомюк — женщина или больная на голову, или жестокая. А может, все вместе. А то, чего конкретно они добились в своем разговоре, пока его не было, он уж как-нибудь спросит сам, когда ссора уляжется. Так что теперь он отвернулся и смотрел только на Валерия.

— Признаваться бессмысленно, это ничего не докажет. Тебя посчитают невменяемым и упекут в психушку. Твои показания ничего не будут стоить, Валера.

— И пусть в следующий раз снова погибают люди? — тот смотрел на него прямо, снизу вверх, готовый в любой момент спрятаться в раковину из переживаний. — Пусть происходит ядерная катастрофа — одна за другой? Как вам живется-то на свете?

Борис сам ненавидел всю эту ситуацию. Чернобыль. Аварию. Правительство. Экономию. И всю атомную энергетику, вместе взятую. Всем своим больным сердцем. Ненавидел сложившуюся советскую систему, к которой так или иначе принадлежал сам, являясь по сути своей таким же типичным аппаратчиком и карьеристом, как и все остальные в ней. Скажи ему кто год назад, что его взгляды изменятся… из-за одного человека, посеявшего в его голове такие противоречивые мысли, он бы не поверил. И хоть Валерий говорил правильные вещи, нормальные вещи, — и был таким трогательным в своем горе… Таким хрупким… Что он мог поделать?..

— Это все просто так не решается…

— Так решайте, Борис! Надавите! Раз не получается у меня эффективно решать проблемы, а вы взялись быть главным — вот и решайте!

Идеалисты. Они оба — Валерий и Хомюк — просто идеалисты. Ученые, для которых важна только правда. И когда-нибудь эта правда их окончательно погубит.

— Я не говорил, что у вас не получается решать проблемы.

— Вы поняли, что я имел в виду.

— Валерий… это гостайна. Все решает Комитет. Вы понимаете?

— Нет! Это вы не понимаете, какие последствия нас могут ждать! Может быть, я дурак, скажите мне сразу, но шестнадцать взрывов значительно существеннее выглядят на фоне шестнадцати решаемых проблем, вам не кажется?

Как же он хотел разбить все его иллюзии. Перейти грань дозволенного, отодвинув в сторону мебель, и просто… встряхнуть его, потрясти за плечи. Сказать хоть что-нибудь, что спасло бы ситуацию, в которую они попали. Или хотя бы сократить дистанцию и перейти, в конечном счете, на «ты». На самом деле, это даже задевало его в какой-то степени. Ведь почему — почему ей можно было называть Валеру по имени в минуты его слабости и разговаривать на «ты», да так, чтобы он относился к этому со спокойной душой, а ему нет?..

Из всех тех людей в его окружении, от мелких подчиненных до депутатов, председателей и министров, Валерий был именно тем человеком, который мог себе позволить спорить с ним сколько угодно.

— За твоими близкими придут, — Борис невольно скосил взгляд в сторону Хомюк, что на удивление тихо наблюдала за этой сценой. — И за друзьями.

Валерий молчал. Он по-прежнему упрямился, раздражая в своей правоте, в своей простоте. Раз уж эта угроза не подействовала — какими бы страшными ни были слова, Борис не знал, что еще такого можно было сказать, чтобы он наконец понял.

— Я поработаю над этим.

Взгляд Валерия никак не изменился, он продолжал оставаться холодным и безжизненным, поэтому Борису пришлось повторить.

— Я поработаю над этим.

— Посредством сделки с товарищем Чарковым? — ввернула Хомюк, которую не просили. — И вы ему верите?

Борис замер. Скрепя сердце, взял себя в руки. И продолжил.

— Ты не расскажешь об этом в Вене, — его тихий голос дрожал. — А мы с тобой тихо починим все реакторы. Как тебе идея? Мы договорились?

— Кто-то должен начать говорить правду, — Хомюк поднялась с дивана, придвинувшись к ним.

— Ульяна! — Борис продолжал смотреть на Валерия, в его печальные светлые глаза за толстыми линзами очков. Ожидая хоть какого-то отклика. Малейшего движения, кивка головы.

— Вы должны сказать правду, Валерий. По причине того, что вам нечего терять. Либо признайтесь сейчас, все равно после Вены вам нечего будет терять.

— Нет, Ульяна, пожалуйста… — Валерий поднял руку, призывая к спокойствию. А затем спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Ради всего святого! Заткнитесь!

В глазах потемнело. Борис ничего не понимал, а теперь ничего не хотел слушать, пребывая в бешенстве. Все еще не в силах видеть ее перед собой, он повернулся вполоборота. Он знал — не сдержится, а такой пищи для размышлений КГБ давать не следовало. И без того слишком много информации они выдали — на несколько статей или каждому по расстрелу.

Хомюк будто бы это почувствовала, она замолчала и даже отступила на шаг назад.

— Он не признается, — Борис сдерживал свой голос, продолжая оставаться тихим. — И вы тоже, потому что он поручился за вас. Неужели на его месте вы бы поступили так же, как заявляете нам, в соответствии со своими идеалами? Что-то я сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Я именно так и поступила.

Неужели сейчас это тоже был какой-то шифр? А если и так, то что он означал?.. Борис повернулся, любопытство снова в нем взыграло. Сколько же может быть желчи в этой женщине?..

— Когда речь заходит о вас и тех, кого вы любите, ваши моральные устои обычно ничего не значат. Они исчезают.

— Одна хорошая новость за другой. Валерий, вы слышали? — ее беззаботный тон был сродни оскорблению. — Самое время…

— К вам, я так понимаю, простые человеческие желания не относятся. Вы готовы погубить человека, которому не безразличны, лишь бы добиться своего, верно?

Хомюк оборвалась на полуслове.

 _«А если вы ошибаетесь?»_  
«Я?»  
«Неужели вы ни разу не допускали мысли, что можете ошибаться?»

— Или у вас… — безумная мысль появилась вдруг и тут же пустила свои корни. А что если он прав? Что если все гораздо прозаичнее? — гм… просто реактор взорвался?

— Что вы такое несете? — она оглянулась на Валерия, и это послужило сигналом: он на правильном пути.

— Борис…

— Товарищ Хомюк, вы покраснели. Что это — стыд или возмущение? Или здесь просто слишком жарко? Как в ядерном реакторе.

Хомюк стояла, будто без лица, — все краски сошли, оставив равнодушную маску. И только глаза горели огнем. Он все-таки ее задел.

— Да как вы поду…

— Хватит. Хватит вам, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились. Хорошо, я все понял, лучше это сделаю я.

За спиной послышался звук стекла и отодвигаемого столика.

— Видишь, что ты натворила! — он взревел. Он так долго добивался своего — так долго удерживал Валерия от глупостей, но это уже через край. Слишком. Если Хомюк таким образом пыталась ему за что-то отомстить — что ж, у нее получилось. — Это все из-за тебя!

— Борис, Ульяна ни в чем не виновата! Что ты на нее бросаешься? Она просто хочет… как лучше.

Готов был оправдывать ее безумства постоянно. Не виновата, как же. Валерия стало откровенно жаль.

— Вы мне не нравитесь, товарищ Щербина.

— Взаимно, — ввернул Борис с удовольствием. На что, впрочем, она не отреагировала. Увы, а хотелось бы.

— Вы настолько погрязли в своей партийной деятельности, в своих распоряжениях. Смотрите на людей свысока, будто раздулись от важности. А сами дальше носа своего не можете увидеть.

— Хотите сказать, вы хороший человек?

Ее осанка была прямой, вздернутый аккуратный носик не доходил ему и до плеча. И не удивительно — даже по росту Борис ее превосходил. И чтобы не смотреть более снизу вверх, она была даже готова тянуть свой упрямый подбородок.

— Рядом с вами Валерий перестает думать своей головой. Вы перекрываете ему кислород. И уж если вы не можете позволить ему жить или не хотите, то хотя бы дайте ему возможность быть честным.

Что значит — не можете позволить ему жить или не хотите? Что, черт бы его побрал, это значило? Да он сейчас только ради Валерия и старался!

— А рядом с вами — что? Хотите сказать, вы сейчас за него не решаете? Даете ему полную свободу?

Хомюк и это проигнорировала. Выглянула из-за его плеча — и он вслед за ней — Валерий стоял в луче света почти наполовину, ладони он спрятал в карманах. По очкам гуляли блики, что не мешало понять, что он был по-настоящему на взводе.

— Это ваша жизнь, Валерий, и вам решать, как ее прожить. Хоть я не одобряю конкретно такое… решение. Но знаете что… подумаешь, нарветесь на скандал, похоже, это привычное дело… но хуже точно уже не будет.

— Меня расстреляют… Ульяна.

Обстановка накалилась до предела. Борис молчал. Его план и так полетел коту под хвост, обернулся катастрофическими последствиями, которые еще придется как-то решать, скорее всего, опять оправдываясь перед товарищем Чарковым. Но понимал — если они продолжат спорить, на одного друга у него станет вдруг меньше.

— Вы можете быть свободны, товарищ Хомюк. — Ученая. Физик-ядерщик. Консультант из института. — В ваших услугах я более не нуждаюсь, и можете забыть тот разговор, который состоялся часом ранее.

— Я здесь не ради вас.

Хомюк улыбнулась — еще одна вещь из числа тех, что он никак не ожидал от этой женщины в данной ситуации. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще, так сильно внешние данные разнились с тем, что она творила. Борис даже представить не мог, что простая ученая из какого-то института сможет вызвать в нем такие эмоции. Равно, как и Валерий, конечно, но это другое, а у нее по-настоящему удалось вывести его из равновесия.

Ее пиджак, шарфик и пальто мгновенно были подняты с подлокотника дивана. Шарфик она небрежно обмотала вокруг шеи.

— Напомните мне, пожалуйста, товарищ Щербина, сколько вам осталось?

— А вам?

Все это время, что тянулся спор, Хомюк по-прежнему находилась в тени. И только сейчас, у противоположной стены, когда она поднимала свой портфель с кресла возле телефона, ее волосы внезапно вспыхнули в луче солнца. А в следующее мгновение Хомюк, не оборачиваясь, вышла из номера. Оставила после себя шлейф духов и неприятное послевкусие разговора.

Валерий протянул руку за Хомюк, словно порывался ее догнать. Даже пару шагов сделал по направлению к выходу, возвращаясь в темень. И остановился. Помялся на месте, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, поправил очки. Очевидно, размышлял — стоило ли прямо сейчас броситься вслед за Хомюк или просто выйти, чтобы не видеть его пресловутой рожи.

— Ладно, — Борис сдавленно кашлянул. Пристыженно. Признавать, что погорячился, он бы не стал, но ситуацию исправлять как-то надо было. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы осуждать его выбор. — Я все понял.

— Извини, но при всем уважении — ты все понял неправильно.

— Я увидел достаточно.

— Достаточно для чего?

— Она тянет тебя на дно, Валерий! Я не знаю, что хуже — ваше неожиданное знакомство или тот факт, что ты повелся. И я теперь не имею ни малейшего понятия, как отмыться от такого позора! — Все он понял правильно.

Что-то стрельнуло в душе Валерия — он дернулся, сглотнул, в глазах промелькнуло разочарование.

А затем он отвернулся.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Извинений? Я не буду извиняться.

Валерий промолчал. Он помолчал какое-то время, но затем дернул шторы возле окна в стороны, теряясь в солнечном свете. Может быть, права была Хомюк, когда говорила, что Борис не дает ему дышать. Душил его. Но он ведь просто заботился…

— Мне тоже извиняться не за что, — тихо отозвался Валерий.

Неужели для Валерия Хомюк что-то да значила? Борис все никак не мог поверить в это. Что-то… Была важной до такой степени, что он собрался ради ее идеалов пожертвовать своей шкурой. Общих идеалов. Стоило смириться с этим. Стоило принять поражение.

Может, с Ульяной ему было бы спокойней? Если бы не это дикое, сумасшедшее желание самоустраниться с этими знаниями о КГБ и Центральный Комитет.

Вдруг Валерий оторвался от подоконника, прошел обратно к дивану и принялся собирать в стопку разбросанные документы. То ли в кои-то веки решил навести порядок, то ли хотел таким образом найти спокойствие в своей душе — его все еще мелко потряхивало иногда. Или, может, все-таки решил со всеми документами рвануть вниз — к Хомюк. Ну, или уж намекал на окончание беседы — что хотел уже побыть один. И пока он шелестел бумагами, раскладывал их на сидении по группам: дела к делам, расчеты — к расчетам, чертежи и планы зданий в одну сторону, журналы в другую… Борис крутил в уме причину за причиной, почему до сих пор стоял посреди этого номера гостиницы в ненавистных бежевых тонах и не уходил. Наверное, им нужно было обсудить все случившееся? Наверное, стоило выйти на улицу и по-человечески поговорить?.. Или Валерий и правда ждал от него извинений? Объяснений?.. Борис бы не смог ему их дать.

Желание поддеть Хомюк было продиктовано отнюдь не логикой. Хотя перед КГБ, на его не такой уж все-таки уверенный взгляд, он должен был сработать неплохо. Осталось только… договориться. Он знал — сделает это всеми правдами и, если это потребуется, даже неправдами.

Но сейчас нечего уже было им обсуждать. Любые доводы, которые мог бы сейчас привести Борис в доказательство своей правоты или… в защиту Валерия перед людьми КГБ, — все это было бы воспринято в штыки и не долетело бы до его разума, разбившись о волны непонимания.

Так что Борис просто молча наблюдал за ним — за его суетливыми попытками успокоиться. И по какой-то неясной причине это наблюдение само по себе успокаивало его тоже.

Валерий Легасов был мужчиной достаточно высоким. А если бы не дурная привычка все время сутулиться, был бы почти одного с Борисом роста. Еще он был стройным. И если бы сетка морщин не покрывала его высокий лоб, выглядел бы гораздо моложе. Во всяком случае, он был многим моложе Бориса.

Может быть, это нашла в нем Хомюк, а может, покладистый характер. Может, мягкие рыжеватые волосы, а они действительно визуально казались мягкими. На ощупь, конечно, не проверить.

Валерий в очередной раз обернулся — чтобы просто переложить стопку журналов на стол. И отвернулся. Он не хотел — даже и не думал, что одно такое простое движение может вызвать целую бурю в душе.

Злость — еще большая злость и шок захватили его столь внезапно. Журналы… Не в силах удерживать себя на ногах, он медленно опустился в кресло, пытаясь справиться с новым знанием.

Сел в то же самое кресло, где пару минут назад находился портфель Хомюк. И где, скорее всего, — вот ирония — находились все улики. И ведь точно — там же были все улики, все записи пожарных и работников атомной станции… Голову задурила! Обвела вокруг пальца! Развела, как щенка, и кого! Бориса Щербину, заместителя Председателя Совета Министров! Обула по всем статьям. И с Валерием, и с судом.

Должно было быть понятно, что он выберет ее, ее сторону изначально!

Он смотрел на Валерия снизу вверх, на его затылок, помятый пиджак сзади и не понимал, как мимо его носа прошли такие важные события.

Зазвонил телефон. Противно, надрывно в тишине. Долго. Борис не двигался, не шевелился даже, сковывая свою злость. Прошла, наверное, целая минута, прежде чем Валерий повернулся в его сторону. Чтобы дойти, ему пришлось бы сделать всего-то пару шагов, но он этого не делал. Потому что Борис сидел рядом с чертовым телефоном, так сильно раздражающим сейчас. И нехотя, со все еще слабо трясущимися руками Борис поднял трубку и прислонил к уху.

— Щербина!

— Я готова рассмотреть вариант переговоров, — на том конце провода была Хомюк. Не могла же она уехать так быстро или все же оставалась в холле гостиницы? Ждала Валерия, значит? — В теории, — она немного помолчала. — Вы обронили перчатки, они, наверно, выпали из кармана пальто. Они немного порвались, правда, но я все равно положила их туда же. Весна все еще холодная, не простудитесь.

— Спасибо, — после этого связь оборвалась. Борис положил трубку.

Валерий стоял рядом, возле окна. Он не старался прислушаться, но терпеливо ждал, пока разговор по телефону закончится. Как обычно при любом звонке, раздававшемся когда-либо на их памяти в этом номере, не предвещавшем, впрочем, ничего хорошего, он нервничал.

Покатые плечи, вечно расстегнутый пиджак. Простой, даже дешевый, костюм и незаправленный галстук. На штанине след от пепла сигареты, а туфли в уличной пыли. Одним словом — неряшливый. Несобранный. Пребывающий в своих каких-то мечтах вперемешку с идеями.

Откупилась.

— Эта Ульяна… — произнесение имени далось с небольшим трудом, — она… Ты знаешь ее достаточно хорошо? Как она тебе?

— Что значит — как она мне? В каком плане?

Борис дернул головой. Если он был прав, как теперь сказать об этом Валерию?..

— Ну, на твой взгляд, она достаточно… компетентна? — за неимением аналога, возможного к использованию в условиях прослушки, он подобрал лишь такое определение, надеясь, что Валерий поймет его правильно.

Солнечный свет играл с ним, то освещая одно его плечо, то ослеплял. То падал за спину, и тогда он находился практически в тени, будто в своих иллюзиях, заблуждениях, в своих кошмарах. И тогда его силуэт в блестящей глади журнального столика становился расплывчатым.

— Так как ты считаешь?

— Ну, Ульяна… Да, я бы назвал ее компетентной, ведь то, что она сделала — проанализировала целый ряд факторов, собрала показания… уже о многом говорит.

Что ж. Борис подскочил, готовый к чему угодно. Подошел к зеркалу, где оставил свое пальто. Аккуратно прощупал его, даже рукава, сам не зная зачем. И заглянул в карман. Там лежал смятый листок, порванный в двух местах. Тот самый, что крутила Хомюк в руках во время разговора.

Борис его развернул. С каким-то неясным трепетом. И прочитал две строчки, написанные кривым угловатым почерком. Знакомым ему почерком.

Да… За такие мысли в Советском Союзе грозил расстрел.

Вот почему не было реакции, когда речь зашла об угрозе близким. Он глянул на себя в зеркало. И, кажется, все понял.

В проходе между шкафом и стеной ему вдруг стало душно, и Борис вышел на свет. Оглядел всю бежевую комнату, всю одним махом, скользнув взглядом по фигуре Валерия, причудливо изменяющейся на свету.

На него давили стены цвета песка. И весь он погибал в этой трясине.

Листок в его ладонях делился надвое, натрое. Разорвался окончательно, а затем перекочевал в карман брюк в качестве мелких кусочков.

— Кто звонил?

— Никто.

— Тебе настолько неважно, что может случиться с людьми? Не могу поверить в это. После всего того, что мы видели, я тебе не верю.

Голос Валерия звучал гулко, он разминал шею и по-прежнему смотрел вдаль. А Борис просто… наслаждался им. Каждым его движением.

— С момента аварии тебе осталось жить всего пять лет, — озвучил свою мысль Борис, постепенно приближаясь к Валерию, к пониманию, вступая в пятно солнечного света возле окна.

— Хорошо, если это так. Но я что-то совсем не уверен. Если мы останемся здесь хотя бы еще на четыре месяца, я… ни в чем не буду уверен.

— Мы вместе уже чуть меньше года. Что планируешь делать с оставшимся временем?

Теперь Борис был совсем рядом, в паре шагов возле окна. И выбора у Валерия не было.

Борис выглянул на залитую солнцем улицу. Абсолютно пустую. Снег, закончившийся совсем недавно, едва покрывал окрестности. И кое-где среди белых дорожек проступали прогалины. Был обыкновенный, свежий день. Но на улице — ни души. Будто на целый километр никого, кроме них двоих. Будто люди КГБ давно уже покинули это зараженное радиацией место, оставив вместо себя целую кучу жучков в их номерах, в холле, в зале для собраний. Везде, разве что не…

Разве что одинокая фигура Хомюк вдалеке — удалялась от гостиницы. Ее тоненькая фигура на каблучках и в длинном темном пальто резко контрастировала с белой площадью. И выглядела, прямо сказать, достаточно привлекательно. И подумать только… женщина-ученый с такими приятными данными… но думал ли так Валерий? И думал ли он на самом деле то, что написал?..

Борис повернулся в его сторону. Чуть более резко, чем было нужно. Валерий даже немного отшатнулся, будто застигнутый со своими мыслями врасплох. Интересно, при таких бликах, когда солнечный свет отражался от стекол его очков, мог ли он что-то разглядеть в этот момент? И если бы посмотрел в его глаза, смог бы увидеть все, что Борис ему сейчас, не таясь, показывал?.. И почему-то Валерий мучительно покраснел, свет озарил все его лицо, его рыжеватые мягкие волосы, и выглядело это изумительно.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Ты тоже, — приметил Валерий. Помолчал немного, но все-таки сдался. — Будь у меня выбор, я бы распорядился своим временем с умом. Но выбора у меня, видимо, нет.

— Нет, — подтвердил Борис.

Его зрачки были немного расширены — в отличие от Бориса, он не смотрел на солнце. А уши стремительно краснели, и Борис готовился к новой порции скандала.

— Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, насчет всех этих людей.

— Каких именно?

— Ну… всех этих пожарных, сотрудников станции, солдат, по глупости своей не озаботившихся средствами безопасности на объекте.

— Ну… они больны, — Валерий пожал плечами. Он явно не понимал, к чему шел этот разговор, и это его нервировало. — Облучены.

— Да? И как проявляется их болезнь?

— Я уже ведь…

— А ты расскажи.

— Зачем тебе это?

Валерий вздохнул. Это был хороший способ занять его мысли — предоставить возможность поговорить о чем-то… другом. Отвлеченном. Борис частенько проделывал такой фокус, когда Валерию уже совсем было невмоготу. Спрашивал о каких-либо технических процессах или просто просил объяснить непонятные ему вещи. В такие моменты Валерий незаметно, наверное, даже для самого себя переходил на менторский тон, успокаивался и сосредотачивался на разъяснениях. Как и в их разговоре с Хомюк о причинах возникновения аварии немногим ранее. На какое-то же время он успокоился. Пока Хомюк не вылезла со своим жутким предложением. Теперь же нужно было показать Валерию, как бы ни сложилась его дальнейшая судьба — после конференции в Вене, после суда в Чернобыле… после того, что Борис собирался сделать сейчас… У него ведь еще оставалось время. Время, чтобы жить.

В конце концов, их разговор был важен сам по себе.

— Так что будет с ними в итоге?

— При тех дозах, что получили они, умирают почти сразу… Так кто звонил? Что-то случилось?

— Не беспокойся об этом.

Борис оторвался от окна, подошел к дивану, глядя на аккуратные стопки документов. И одним махом, одним движением ладоней снес все эти аккуратные башенки в сторону. Кое-какие карты полетели на пол. Это его не волновало совершенно: в лучшем случае никогда больше не понадобятся, надежда на это все еще существовала. Борис усадил на освободившееся место Валерия. Тот мягко сказать — удивился, но по-прежнему молчал, ведомый.

И только когда Борис притронулся к бутылке водки, плеснул в два стакана по пятьдесят и со звоном опустил второй стакан рядом с ним, Валерий начал говорить, опомнившись.

— Я… я думаю, что болезнь не погубит их сразу. Да, конечно, при таком уровне радиационного воздействия на организм клеточная структура разрушается в первую очередь. Волдыри, покраснения, почернения, — перечислял Валерий машинально. — Затем фаза… зачем тебе это?

— Просто расскажи мне, Валерий, мне важно это услышать.

— Затем… затем все видимые эффекты пропадают. Человек вроде как выздоравливает. Но это обманчивое ощущение, он только с виду кажется здоровым. Это не так. Это… это длится обычно день-два. Потом начинают страдать иммунная система и костный мозг.

К спиртному Валерий не притронулся, но Борис ловил на себе его удивленные взгляды, хмурые взгляды. Он понимал: Валерий все никак не мог сообразить, зачем ему это понадобилось — вспоминать об этом, говорить, в то время как сам он был на взводе после упоминания шестнадцати потенциальных взрывов по стране. Хотя у этого определенно был смысл.

— Продолжай.

Борис подошел к дивану достаточно близко. Этот вчерашний пиджак уже порядком надоел ему, и его хотелось побыстрее снять. Избавить Валерия от всего, что было ему чуждо. Поэтому Борис так и поступил — потянулся к вороту, стянул с плеч. Валерий дернулся от неожиданности, продолжая смотреть на него так странно.

— Что ты…

— Ш-ш, ты устал.

Вот теперь Валерий казался более живым, более настоящим — домашним. После того как Борис освободил его от пиджака, казалось, и дышать ему стало значительно легче. Ведь и правильно — им всем необходимо было сейчас немного успокоения.

Валерий, все еще хмурый, кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить.

— В общем, иммунная система выходит из строя, начинает проявляться разрушение клеток. Отмирает костный мозг. Артерии и вены превращаются в решето. И поэтому становится бессмысленно вкалывать морфин, а боль… невыносима. И дальше наступает смерть.

Борис тем временем повесил пиджак на стул. И, чуть сдвинув аккуратно столик немного в сторону, опустился на корточки перед Валерием.

— А что насчет нас?

— Насчет нас? Мы получили стабильную дозу, конечно. Но не такую большую. Я знаю. Этого мало, чтобы получить подобные последствия сразу, но все равно… со временем нас ожидает рак. И в любом случае — смерть.

— Значит, мы легко отделались? Валерий.

— Все-таки я бы так не сказал…

Борис сложил ладони на его коленях, легко надавливая на ткань брюк. Тот вздрогнул от этого бесхитростного движения, все еще пребывающий в замешательстве относительно его действий.

Сейчас Валерий, со всей его неуверенностью, непониманием выглядел более настоящим. Каким-то родным и понятным. Как в те моменты, когда они сидели в полевом штабе и все вместе обсуждали планы по спасению всего человечества. Тогда он тоже таким был — без своего пиджака, без этой маски. Выдвигал теории, предложения. Кусал губы и хмурился, и заходился иногда в истерике, когда думал, что Борис на него не смотрел. И нравился ему именно такой, уязвимый и трогательный. Вот только галстук все портил.

Ладони проскользили по бедрам, а затем он сделал на них упор, приподымаясь. Дотянулся одной рукой до галстука, развязывая его, как есть, неуклюже стягивая с шеи. Валерий даже сказать ничего не успел и, наверно, подумать. Он лишь замер, бездумно наблюдая, как его скомканный галстук отправился на пол.

Рука все еще оставалась у него на груди, но вскоре поднялась выше — легла на плечо, чтобы Борис мог еще немного приподняться. Дотянуться до пылающего уха. И прошептать, легко соприкасаясь губами с красной кожей:

— Я бы взял тебя прям здесь.

Чужие ладони уперлись ему в плечи, теплое дыхание коснулось щеки. Пальцы заскользили по ткани его пиджака, и только сейчас Борис понял, как тот мешал. Послышался вздох — как будто Валерий набирал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать.

Валерий весь затрясся. Моргнул, когда Борис посмотрел ему в лицо, но глаза не прятал. Разве что за толстыми линзами очков. В его взгляде было столько эмоций — как один человек мог столько за раз чувствовать? Он боялся, удивлялся, злился даже и вместе с тем был таким сильным в этот момент. Словно осознание, что Борис рядом, так близко, и его слова, — все вместе придавало так нужной ему уверенности.

Но он все равно смущался, и под рубашкой — Борис был более чем уверен — он бы обнаружил гусиную кожу.

Каково это — поцеловать мужчину?

Борис потянулся к его губам, позволил их поцелую быть легким, таким, чтобы Валерий в любой момент мог отстраниться. Всего лишь соприкосновение губ на какую-то незначительную долю времени. Заметил — руки затряслись, все не решаясь, — оттолкнуть или расслабиться и позволить ему делать то, что он делал. Поэтому Борис предусмотрительно отодвинулся сам.

— Не беспокойтесь насчет КГБ, Валерий. И… всего остального. Они вам ничего не сделают, пока вы… Не захотите.

— А если хочу? — Валерий прошептал это очень тихо, едва слышно. Но Борис услышал.

И тогда Борис сделал то, что так давно хотел, — запустил пальцы в его волосы. Они были мягкими, как пух, и приятными на ощупь, это правда, и теперь он в этом убедился.

И губы у него были мягкими, не пухлые, но и не тонкие, такие, как надо. Щеки — гладко выбритыми, в то время как его щетина, скорее всего, царапала нежную кожу.

Поцелуй все еще оставался легким. Борис не хотел как-то его углубить, да и мало ли что сказал Валера — ситуация была в высшей степени нереальная, а он много повидал нереального здесь, в ненавистном Чернобыле. Возможно, то, что они делали, просто было одним из следствий всего того, что происходило с ними безумного весь этот год.

Валерий потянул ткань пиджака с его плеча вниз. И это дало Борису понять, что тот в своих намерениях тоже был серьезен. Что переступил через свое смущение и страхи — страх быть непонятым, непринятым. И тогда решил ему помочь — опустил другую руку, позволяя наконец стянуть с себя и пиджак, и даже серый галстук.

Борис сидел на корточках между ног, упирался коленями в низ дивана и ради удобства вовсе опустился на пол. Вот уж не думал, что когда-то будет стоять перед кем-то на коленях. Перед мужчиной.

Ладони снова огладили бедра, большими пальцами спускаясь до швов на штанинах. Валерий вздохнул, чуть подвинулся — куда ж краснеть еще больше?.. Напрягся, его объятие притянуло Бориса ближе.

— Я… мне, пожалуй, стоит отдохнуть, — его голос дрогнул на мгновение, когда большие пальцы сошлись в чувствительном месте. — Товарищ Щербина.

Намек был понят. Нет, Валера вовсе не имел в виду то, что говорил. Он не пытался выгнать Бориса и даже не сопротивлялся его простой ласке. Наоборот, притягивал к себе за шею и даже позволил себе коснуться губами носа. Это было так удивительно приятно и одновременно забавно.

Но все же это был шифр для КГБ, и не стоило ни на секунду забывать о бесконечном «третьем». А уж позволить узнать такие подробности — ни в коем случае. В этом Валерий был полностью прав.

Так что Борис нехотя оторвался от него, от своего Валерия. Тот был теплым, солнечным, и когда он поднялся, то вмиг ощутил телом холод комнаты.

Борис подал ему руку, подождал, пока тот поднимется. Его волосы снова отливали рыжиной на свету. Вещи валялись прямо тут, на полу, и Борис с трудом подавил желание их поднять. Не сейчас.

Он ждал, что же тот предпримет. Потому что у него самого напрочь отсутствовали идеи, сейчас он думал только об одном. Словно в каком-то приятном сне, он шел вслед за Валерой. Куда — какая разница? И когда только они переступили через проем между так называемой гостиной и коридором, у комнаты, являющейся спальней, он остановился. Спальня ведь тоже могла прослушиваться. По крайней мере, Борис точно не знал и не проверял ни разу.

Валерий обернулся, чуть нахмурился. Но потом его лицо разгладилось, и он жестом указал в сторону ванной комнаты. Правда, осознанности Бориса все-таки хватило, чтобы зачем-то взять с полки ключ, вставить в замок и провернуть, запирая их здесь. Валера хмыкнул, улыбаясь. Давно ли его лицо озаряла улыбка? Настоящая улыбка. А затем толкнул дверь перед собой, оглядываясь. Проверяя — точно ли Борис следовал за ним, или это ему только мерещилось?..

Привычным движением Борис щелкнул выключателем. Ванная комната была стандартной, маленькой, светлой. Как и сам номер гостиницы, ничем не отличалась от ванной в его номере. То же расположение сантехники, белая ванна, унитаз на том же месте. Та же желтоватая плитка на стене. Это могла быть и его собственная ванная, если бы они вдруг решили туда пойти.

Он вошел, но ощущал некий странный дискомфорт. Все было странным, и когда дверь захлопнулась, они остались в полной тишине. До тех пор пока Валера не включил воду.

— Я понял, товарищ Щербина, вы хотели сами во всем сознаться и получить все лавры себе, — его негромкий голос тонул в шуме воды.

Борис мгновение смотрел на него, на его фигуру, его бедра, брюки. Обувь. Никогда не думал, что будет стоять в ванной на белом коврике в уличной обуви. Да что там — в одной узкой ванной рядом с мужчиной. И что ему это будет нравиться.

— О, просто заткнись.

Порой Валера говорил никому не нужную правду. И это был как раз один из тех случаев.

Их объятие было более тесным, чем тогда, на диване. И сейчас их поцелуй вышел не под стать первому — глубокий, жаркий. Борис уже не сдерживался — больше не было надобности. Оба понимали, что происходит, и оба наслаждались друг другом. Так что когда Борис протолкнул язык ему в рот и потерся им о его, то не встретил никакого сопротивления. Валерий был сейчас более открыт, чем в первый раз, и нисколько не стеснялся, он этого тоже хотел. Он отпустил себя — даже чуть приподнялся на цыпочках.

Борис медленно расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке, спускаясь поцелуями до шеи. Стянул с него подтяжки, прикусывая нежную кожу за ухом, а затем и рубашку с майкой с усилием вытянул из штанов. Довольно грубо. Растворился в тепле его кожи, ощущая, как тот втянул живот. Но когда Валера потянулся сделать то же самое, он вдруг его остановил.

— С твоим везением не хватало еще остаться без пуговиц.

Валерий смутился. Поджал губы, но спорить было бессмысленно. Его неуклюжесть Борис считал милой, но признать это вслух не смог бы. Как-нибудь потом. И будь они… в других… условиях и обстоятельствах, он бы позволил ему даже такое.

Хмыкнув своим грязным мыслям, он обнял ладонями его щеки и потянулся к вискам — снять очки. Но чужие ладони сжались на его запястьях.

— Я хочу видеть.

Борис улыбнулся, поцеловал его коротко. И принялся аккуратно расстегивать пуговицы. Но рубашку стянул с него Валерий сам. Эта возня продолжалась недолго, они немного потолкались от недостатка места, обнимаясь, когда Валерий остался уже без майки. В помещении метр на метр было невозможно нормально двигаться, тем более с их ростом.

А от осознания того, что они оба — оба — стояли сейчас в душной маленькой ванной комнате наполовину голые, прижимались друг к другу и… хотели одного и того же — просто начинала кружиться голова.

А затем Борис уткнулся своим лбом в чужой.

— Это всего лишь ванная…

Не абы что — душно, тесно. Но это все, что они пока могли себе позволить. Они оба глупо улыбнулись. Может, даже думали об одном и том же, осознавая, что это все «пока». Поначалу несколько смущенно, опустив глаза в пол, но затем чуть громче — Валерий посмеялся, поднял глаза, остановив свой затуманенный взгляд на губах, и этой картины Борис точно бы долго не выдержал.

Его руки сомкнулись у Бориса на шее, и Валерий тоже дал себе волю. Глубокий вдох между поцелуями, нежное посасывание нижней губы. Все было так прекрасно, что не хотелось останавливаться. Валерий прижимался ближе. Притирался. И все это время, пока они целовались, пока Борис прижимал его к себе, он вспоминал, какой же все-таки Валерий высокий. И как удобно было его обнимать. Его член упирался как раз ему в яйца, и этот факт невероятно заводил его прямо сейчас.

Жар поцелуев разливался по телу. Стал совсем невыносимым, когда Валера начал откровенно постанывать ему в рот.

— Почему ты позвал Хомюк? — спросил он внезапно, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать себя.

— Ты опять? Я не звал, — Валерий возмущался недолго, возвращаясь к его губам.

Борис поднял подбородок, и поцелуй пришелся на шею. Вздрогнул от удовольствия — шея горела в том месте, где жаркие губы касались кожи.

— Ты надеялся на ее упрямство, так? — спросил Борис. Чистое упрямство с его стороны было сейчас вот так брать и задавать вопросы, вместо того чтобы просто наслаждаться.

Валерий на секунду замер от этого предположения, отодвинулся, но только чтобы поднять на него взгляд:

— Хорошо, я понял, правду никто не любит.

Его ладони сползли с плеч вниз по рукам, но Борис не дал ему отстраниться. Настойчиво, резко притянул к себе, затем его руки спустились по спине до ягодиц и вдруг их сжали.

— Борь, я… Я долго…

— Я понял, — оборвал его Борис, поражаясь, как мало порой нужно для счастья. Всего лишь назвать именно так — и его сердце зашлось от радости.

Его руки, казалось, сами по себе передвинулись до пояса, расстегнули пуговицу, молнию. Борис не тратил время, чтобы огладить его через брюки: ему хотелось всего и сразу. На секунду задержал дыхание перед тем, как нырнуть ладонью в трусы, а затем сделал это.

Это было в высшей степени необычно — трогать Валерия там. Держать в руках его член, скользить по нему пальцами. Задевать ладонью головку. И вместе с тем слышать сбившееся дыхание у себя возле уха.

Валерий уткнулся лбом в его шею, руками цепляясь за плечи. Зажмурился, отдаваясь ощущениям. Его щеки были все еще красными и странно смотрелись в свете лампы ванной. Вода из крана шла горячая, и ванная комната постепенно наполнялась паром. Или это испарина выступила на лбу у Валерия. Он мельком вытер лоб, дотрагиваясь до Бориса сквозь брюки. Потер выступающий член через ткань, и в следующий момент Борис сжал его член в ладони, намекая. А затем продолжил медленно двигать рукой, предоставляя возможность хоть немного прийти в себя. Валерий вдохнул жаркого воздуха, расстегнул его брюки и просто спустил их почти до колен. Замер на мгновение, рассматривая. Помедлил немного, но все же решился. Дотронулся пальцами, аккуратно провел по всей длине. Набрался смелости, огладил яйца и тоже сжал его наслаждение в руке.

Больше терпеть Борис просто не мог. Он стал двигать рукой немного медленнее, чем хотелось бы, поддразнивая, и своими действиями подсказал, что хочет большего.

В ванной было не развернуться, и поэтому Борис просто облокотился о косяк двери. Ему было так хорошо. Может, от того, что у него давно никого не было, может, потому что это был его Валера. Но только сейчас Борис осознавал, что хотел этого, хотел его — столько времени. Это было гораздо лучше, чем спорить, даже соперничать в каком-то смысле. Стоило с ним вести столько глупых споров…

Когда это желание зародилось в его душе?.. Борис не вспомнил бы. Но глубоко внутри кольнуло жестокое осознание, что если бы не эта авария, он бы не встретил своего Валеру. Он ненавидел Чернобыль, да. Отдал ему лишние годы жизни. Но как провести оставшиеся — все еще мог выбирать. Так что он закрыл глаза, тоже отдаваясь полностью этому чувству. И старался просто не думать об этом, сосредоточившись на настоящем.

Стоны Валерия заглушал только шум воды из крана, а Борис и вовсе прижал свободную ладонь ко рту, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Он делал это практически одновременно с Валерием — толкался ему в кулак, сжимал его член в ладони, и всего это было так много. Было так хорошо.

Первым кончил Валерий. Излился ему в ладонь с последним тяжелым вздохом, смутился. Ноги подкосились, и он опустился на край ванны. У Бориса такой возможности не было — и когда жар разлился по всему телу, давая успокоение, перед тем как закрыть глаза, он успел заметить, как Валерий вытер ладони о штанину.

Справившись с собой и отдышавшись, Борис оторвался от стены. На ватных ногах шагнул до крана — подставил под струю воды свою испачканную ладонь. Еще надо было как-то дойти до своего номера. Что там — надо было постараться незаметно выйти и пройти до него так, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Но об этом он подумает позже.

Валерий был красив, его лицо разгладилось и впервые на его памяти было наполнено спокойствием. Он держался за края ванны, очки съехали набекрень, и он снова был словно неряшливым. Будто не Борис вовсе стянул с него брюки, снял рубашку. Короткий поцелуй в губы. Борис прижался своей щекой к его щеке на миг. Он не был уверен, что способен сейчас на что-то большее.

— Я те…

— Это всего лишь ванная, — оборвал его на полуслове Борис. Наверняка хотел извиниться за то, что завел его сюда. Как бы ни было им тесно, оправдания были бы лишними. — Но… я понимаю, это прозвучит не очень красиво, но мне стоит пойти к себе.

— Почему? — Валерий вздохнул, опустив глаза. Он тоже подставил руку под воду, а затем вытер ее о полотенце. И принялся кое-как собирать свою одежду с пола, придерживая очки.

— Валер, — как бы ни было тяжело сейчас шевелиться, Борис сделал над собой усилие и схватил того за локоть, пока не надумал себе чего-нибудь плохого. — Мне понравилось. Просто обычно ты принимаешь душ не больше четверти часа.

Валерий посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Перегородка тонкая, я слышу шум воды. Если я пойду в этот момент тоже, есть риск остаться без душа. Так что мне приходится подгадывать время, и как только становится тихо, я иду следом. Неужели ты не замечал?

— Нет…

— Вот знай. Так что если ты вдруг принимал душ, мне и правда лучше пойти к себе.

Борис короткими урывками, но все же натянул рубашку, застегнул ее, заправил в брюки. Продолжая облокачиваться о стену, поправил на себе одежду, вмиг приобретая приличный вид. Тепло растекалось в душе.

— Хорошо, — Валерий все еще следил за его сборами, — только я могу задержаться.

Борис остановил на нем свой взгляд — Валерий улыбнулся смущенно, поправляя очки. Красные пятна еще не сошли с его щек и груди, он был почти голым в противоположность Борису. Разве что штаны болтались ниже колен и ноги были по-прежнему обуты в пыльные туфли. Прекрасная картина, которую ему не забыть.

— Опять вздумали плескаться, товарищ Легасов, — снова перешел на полусерьезный тон. — Я этого так не оставлю. Придется зайти к вам перед сном и сделать вам выговор. Ну, право слово, что это такое, товарищ Легасов, решили оставить меня без горячей воды?

Улыбка снова озарила лицо Валеры, Борис не устоял и немедленно сцеловал ее. А затем, не оборачиваясь, вышел.

Холод комнаты — забытое ощущение — снова дал о себе знать, и Борис поспешил в гостиную забрать свой пиджак. Он обнаружил его прямо на полу — немного помятый, но сейчас это были мелочи. Немедленно натянул его, подышал на руки. Оглянулся — бежевый ковер впервые его не бесил, очень удачно заглушая все его шаги. В спешке он чуть не забыл свой галстук, и, не желая сейчас повязывать его, просто засунул в карман брюк.

Ощущения были свежими, даже новыми для него — его только что касался там Валерий. Это все не могло ведь ему присниться? Возвращаясь до выхода, он оглянулся на дверь ванной — та была все еще закрыта, а из маленькой щели внизу шел пар. Там было тепло, горячо и душно. Хотелось вернуться туда, к Валере, мысли о совместной ванне разжигали в нем огонь. Не сегодня, и даже халат ему принести, чтобы он не простудился, было нельзя. Ничего. Перед сном попьют горячего чаю.

Выходя из номера и поправляя пиджак на ходу, Борис ощущал, что по-прежнему пребывал в полнейшем раздрае. Если до разговора он еще думал, что все в этой жизни поправимо. Главное — владеть информацией, а там можно и смириться со многим. Теперь же он понимал: его, Бориса Щербину, заместителя Председателя Совета Министров, человека достаточно мудрого и рассудительного во всем, что касалось взаимоотношений с людьми, в том числе и с коллегами… смог заинтересовать мужчина. Смог выбить из привычной колеи какой-то ученый, пусть и заместитель директора института. Смог вызвать в нем настолько противоречивые чувства.

И это крошило его душу на части.

Так что Борис шел в свой номер, глядел на ненавистные бежевые стены коридора и гонял по кругу одну навязчивую мысль. Что все то, что он испытывал к Валерию, непоправимо. И как с этим знанием жить дальше — неизвестно.

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка - https://vk.com/lawesomeless?w=wall-184675199_128


End file.
